Peace in the puzzle
by kimi-ebi
Summary: Seconde Guerre Mondiale. Allemagne Nazie décide d'attaquer les autres pays européens. Danemark pensait y échapper et pourtant il se fait attaquer à son tour, et découvre le lot de chagrin amené par l'occupation. Cependant, tous les héros n'ont pas besoin d'une arme pour se battre contre Allemagne Nazie... TRADUCTION de la fic du même nom de MekkaBabble, avec son accord.


**_Commentaire de la traductrice :_**

_ Je m'attaque au fandom « Scandinavia and the world » avec cette traduction de la fic de MekkaBabble. Rien ne m'appartient, que ce soit les personnages ou l'histoire, et j'aimerais la remercier de m'avoir autorisé à traduire cette histoire. Voici le lien vers l'histoire originale :_

www . fanfiction s / 8150779 /1/ Peace-in-the-Puzzle

_J'ai eu du mal à copier ce lien car ce site le censurait. Si vous avez un problème avec, s'il vous plait dites-le moi._

_A présent, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture,_

_ kimi-ebi_

* * *

**_Commentaire de l'auteur original :_**

_C'est ma première fanfiction dramatique en à peu près onze ans. Quelques notes avant de commencer :_

_Cette histoire se déroule durant la Seconde Guerre Mondiale, ce qui entraîne quelques différences avec le BD : Russie était l'Union Soviétique (mais pour plus de facilité, j'utilise toujours le nom « Russie ») et Islande était une des colonies de Danemark. _

_Je me réfère à beaucoup d'événements historiques et je ne les expliquerai pas. Il y a wikipédia si vous avec besoin d'informations complémentaires. De même, je peux me tromper et toutes les références historiques ne sont pas forcément exactes. N'hésitez pas à le signaler si vous voyez un problème quelconque._

_J'ai recommandé des chansons pour certains chapitres._

_Par contre, et c'est important, il y a beaucoup d'avertissements sur cette histoire. Il s'agit de la Seconde Guerre Mondiale, ce qui signifie du racisme, un génocide, des nazis, de la torture, et pour compléter le tout des références au régime communiste russe de l'époque. Ce texte est sensible sur le plan idéologique, avec des thèmes et des situations assez dures. Mes précédents travaux avaient été mignons et gentils. Ce n'est pas le cas ici, vous voilà prévenus._

_ L'attention du lecteur est conseillée._

* * *

Ils commencèrent à l'évoquer en 1933. Après la Première Guerre Mondiale, l'Europe toute entière n'était plus qu'un champ de ruines, et voilà que des rumeurs inquiétantes circulaient depuis le sud du continent, des rumeurs annonçant de nouveaux combats, une guerre nouvelle, seulement vingt ans après la dernière. On racontait que le frère d'Allemagne avait l'intention de dominer le monde. C'était tellement absurde que personne n'y croyait. Pourtant, les Scandinaves se concertèrent dans l'hypothèse où tout ceci arriverait véritablement. Que feraient-ils alors ? Quelle était l'attitude à adopter ? Ils en conclurent seulement que si une telle guerre venait à éclater, ils se déclareraient neutres pour ne pas avoir de problèmes. Ils ne seraient pas impliqués, ne seraient pas même en danger. Et si par malheur la situation devenait trop tendue, ils iraient se cacher quelque part jusqu'à ce que la paranoïa retombe.

Ils ne prirent conscience de la gravité de la situation que lorsqu'ils entendirent les hurlements de Pologne, provenant de l'est, alors que son territoire se faisait envahir. Alors ils commencèrent à prendre peur. Allemagne Nazie tentait de sculpter un nouvel ordre mondial, où il serait au-dessus de tout. Les Scandinaves entendirent que cette superpuissance comptait bien y arriver par la force, mais qu'elle affirmait qu'une Europe nouvelle et bien meilleure était en train d'émerger des gravats de la Première Guerre Mondiale. Elle promettait un monde nouveau et plus sûr, dans lequel chacun serait à sa place. Mais avant que cette douce utopie ne se réalise, Allemagne Nazie semblait décider à panser ses blessures en les détruisant tous.

En 1940, le bruit des pistolets et des sirènes hurlantes, signalant une attaque aérienne, étaient devenus quotidiens. Tout comme le stress et l'irritation de Suède, ou les pleurs constants de Danemark, qui priait pour que la guerre se termine enfin. Même Norvège ne pouvait rester de marbre. Il essayait de se calmer en agrippant les bras de sa chaise, si fort que ses jointures en devenaient blanches. Ils avaient imploré, supplié même, Amérique, Angleterre et Russie pour une aide qui ne venait pas assez vite.

Danemark s'était déclaré neutre dès le début du conflit. Il s'était débarrassé de toutes ses armes et s'efforçait d'être le plus discret possible et de ne pas attirer l'attention de son voisin belliqueux. Il était déjà épuisé par la guerre avant que la seconde partie du conflit ne commence. Au début, Allemagne Nazie n'avait par chance montré aucun intérêt pour son minuscule voisin du nord. On ne sut jamais précisément pourquoi un jour il se sembla se rappeler de son existence, mais le fait est qu'il concentra les rayons de ses armes sur le territoire de la pauvre nation. Comme une fourmi sous une loupe, Danemark se tordait sous le feu.

Danemark savait que ce n'était plus qu'une question de temps avant qu'Allemagne Nazie ne vienne lui rendre une petite visite. La peur lui nouait le ventre en un nœud si épais qu'il avait du mal à respirer. Il avait souvent les larmes aux yeux, et peinait à se retenir de pleurer. Il aurait voulu se cacher quelque part pour que le reste du monde l'oublie. Dans un moment de panique pure, il demanda désespérément de l'aide à ses compagnons scandinaves. Suède lui rappela froidement qu'il s'était déclaré neutre en début de guerre et qu'il ne changerait pas d'avis de sitôt. En effet, il était très anxieux par l'occupation de Russie sur le territoire de Finlande, et il ne voulait pas s'attirer d'ennuis. Quand Danemark, désespéré, insista, Suède déclara que de toute façon ses ressources comme son énergie étaient épuisées et qu'il devrait se débrouiller pour défendre son propre territoire – seul. Norvège passa le voir, mais il semblait ailleurs, et même ses mots réconfortants sonnaient vides aux oreilles du jeune Danemark.

Norvège faisait les cent pas, nerveusement. On aurait dit un lion en cage. A côté de lui, Danemark laissait les mots affluer, jaillir en un long courant continu et ininterrompu. Il expliquait que le concept de tuer des groupes de gens de façon systématique était à la fois ahurissant et absurde, que ce ne pouvait être la réalité – leur réalité. Et puis, où était Allemagne, leur ami ? Qu'est-ce que son frère lui avait fait ? Etait-il en bonne santé, ou bien… ? Mais ce qui l'effrayait plus que tout, c'était le murmure des bombes au loin, qui tombaient du ciel comme tomberait la pluie, en rasant des villes entières en une poignée de secondes. Oh pourquoi ? Pourquoi encore une nouvelle guerre ? Et pourquoi maintenant ? Et plus important que tout : pourquoi Allemagne Nazie le prenait-il pour cible, lui, alors s'était déclaré neutre, n'avait rien à lui offrir ou lui apporter, et qu'il ne représentait aucune menace ? Pourquoi ? Et puis…

« Stop, ordonna Norvège. Arrête-toi. Tout de suite. »

Sa voix semblait faible et épuisée, comme soufflée par ce vent de mauvais augure qui soufflait sur l'Europe toute entière. Et puis, ce fut comme s'il avait appuyé sur un interrupteur : Danemark se tut brusquement, attendant avec désespoir que Norvège dise quelque chose, qu'il tente de le réconforter. Il s'assit à côté de lui et passa un bras autour de ses épaules, quelques secondes, avant de le retirer. Il ne le regardait pas.

« Pour moi, tu es sur son chemin, déclara-t-il. C'est pourquoi… c'est pourquoi je te conseille d'utiliser le temps qu'il te reste pour reprendre tes esprits et élaborer un plan pour tenter de te défendre.

- Un plan ? répéta Danemark. Quel est ton plan ? Tu veux toujours rester neutre, ou tu vas combattre contre lui ?

- J'ai dit à Angleterre que j'étais de son côté, mais il a besoin de temps pour arriver ici. »

La respiration de Norvège était légèrement sifflante. Il déversa ses derniers mots sans réfléchir :

« Et tu pourrais nous en donner beaucoup en retardant Allemagne Nazie.

- Je… »

Danemark se figea brusquement. C'était comme si son corps tout entier se mettait à geler. Il retint une nouvelle vague de larmes avec effort, mais ses yeux brillaient, et il était certain que Norvège pouvait le voir. Il avait abandonné toutes ses armes dignes de ce nom en espérant vainement qu'Allemagne Nazie verrait en sa conquête quelque chose de futile, d'inutile, une perte de son temps de superpuissance naissante. L'une des rares choses qu'il possédait encore pour se défendre était un couteau de cuisine. Oh, c'était toujours mieux que rien, mais ce serait vraiment une pauvre défense face à un tank. Danemark ne voulait pas l'admettre, mais sa capitulation, des années plus tôt, et son refus de se battre, étaient ce qui allait causer sa perte. L'unique manière de sauver sa vie à présent était d'accepter la domination de ce nouveau maître qui l'effrayait et le poursuivait jusque dans ses pires cauchemars.

« Je vois, murmura Danemark d'une voix faible, à peine plus haute qu'un murmure. Il faut que je me renforce. »

La main de Norvège se posa sur son épaule en un geste réconfortant, et immédiatement, Danemark se colla contre son pull. Il avait désespérément besoin de contact humain, d'une présence pour le rassurer et lui dire que tout irait bien, que ce n'était qu'un cauchemar qui prendrait bientôt fin. Mais il sentait la détresse qui émanait de son ami, qui semblait irradier du corps entier de Norvège. Norvège, son meilleur ami. Norvège, qui le voyait comme le Judas Iscariote du continent.

« Laisse-moi partir. »

Il le demanda doucement mais catégoriquement. Sa patience aussi avait éclaté en morceaux.

Alors Danemark resta seul, allongé sur son lit, attendant ce qui ne manquerait pas d'arriver, il le savait. Il pleurait presque tout le temps, priait pour qu'on le laisse tranquille, qu'on l'oublie, mais un jour il vint. Un bruit aussi distinct que tristement reconnaissable. Le bruit de bottes dures pataugeant dans la boue, à l'entrée de sa maison.

Il s'assit sans un mot. Ce n'était pas le moment de penser à Norvège, ce n'était pas le moment de penser à la manière dont il l'avait blessé, à son manque de cœur, ce n'était même plus le moment pour lui dire au revoir. Il était tout seul à présent. Danemark se cacha le visage dans les mains, comme si cela suffirait à tout faire disparaître autour de lui, comme si cela pouvait faire disparaître ce présent trop sombre, dont il ne voulait pas. Il s'arrêta quand il lui fut impossible de continuer à faire abstraction de la réalité.

C'était une voix dure, qui le terrifia. Des coups ponctuaient chacune de ces syllabes, frappés contre la porte de sa pauvre demeure.

« Petit cochon, petit cochon, laisse-moi entrer. Si tu ne le fais pas alors je serais vraiment très vexé, et je risque d'être en colère, et alors je vais prendre une bouffée d'air et toute ta maison sera soufflée avec. »

Un instant, Danemark eut la folle idée d'appeler Norvège, de le supplier pour obtenir son aide, mais il l'avait laissé pour affronter le grand méchant loup, tout seul. C'est seulement quand la glace craque, que notre monde s'effondre, que l'on peut savoir qui sont nos véritables amis.

Danemark n'ouvrit pas la porte, ne prononça pas un mot Allemagne Nazie entra de lui-même.

« Dis-moi, est-ce que je dois te considérer comme vaincu ou souhaites-tu tenter quelque chose ? »

Il avait un rictus de fou peint sur le visage, et une cravache dans la main.

« Pourquoi es-tu ici ? Tu m'as dit que tu ne t'en prendrais pas à moi, murmura Danemark en reniflant, les yeux brillants. »

Allemagne Nazie s'avança et remonta le menton de l'autre nation avec sa cravache pour le contraindre à le regarder. Allemagne Nazie le dévisagea de haut, comme s'il n'avait pour lui qu'un intérêt limité.

« Mais tu es si proche, susurra-t-il d'un ton faussement atterré. Ce ne serait vraiment pas aimable de ma part si je ne venais pas me présenter à mon voisin. De plus, mon cher, tu es vraiment mignon, avec tes cheveux blonds, tes yeux bleus et ta peau pâle. Tout ce que j'aime. C'est pourquoi je suis ici pour te protéger.

- Me protéger ? répéta Danemark d'une voix étranglée, faisant un effort pour reprendre ses esprits. Mais… de quoi ?

- Des alliés, bien sûr ! Si je ne viens pas pour m'occuper de toi, alors tu seras contraint de mener une vie pour cet être inférieur, ce sal chien d'Angleterre. Comment pourrais-je être capable d'abandonner à un tel sort quelqu'un comme toi, un Aryen ?

- Angleterre ? C'est un de mes amis depuis des siècles, comme tous les Alliés ! rétorqua Danemark.

- C'est faux. Ils t'ont nourri avec de la propagande, mon pauvre garçon. Avec la propagande la plus nourrie et la plus habile, on peut faire croire n'importe quoi à n'importe qui, même qu'il voit le paradis alors que c'est l'enfer, ou que sa vie misérable est en fait merveilleuse, expliqua Allemagne Nazie.

- Et si je te demandais de partir ? »

Allemagne Nazie tapota délicatement sa tête avec la cravache.

« Alors je bombarderai Copenhague et une fois la ville détruite, je reviendrai te voir pour reprendre notre petite conversation. »

Des larmes échappèrent à Danemark, roulant sur ses joues pâles. Allemagne Nazie décida d'adopter une nouvelle approche.

« Pourquoi pleurer ? C'est un jour de fête. Tu seras une part de l'histoire. Tout comme moi… et Norvège, lorsque je l'aurai libéré. »

Les sanglots de Danemark devinrent encore plus forts.

Allemagne Nazie tapota sa tête de manière condescendante, comme il l'aurait fait avec un animal domestique, et Danemark se hérissa et se tendit sous le contact. Puis il fixa une croix gammée au bras de Danemark, pour marquer sa nouvelle allégeance. Enfin il partit, annonçant son intention pleine de rendre visite à Norvège avant qu'Angleterre ne le puisse.

Danemark s'assit sans bouger, comme il l'avait fait avant qu'Allemagne Nazie n'arrive. Il espéra que la planète allait s'arrêter pour lui permettre de s'échapper, mais le monde ne se stoppe pas pour le chagrin d'une personne. Quand il reprit contenance, Danemark se leva et planta ses deux mains contre le mur, recroquevillé au-dessus d'une poubelle, attendant de vomir.

* * *

**_Note de l'auteur original :_**

_ Le nombre de reviews pour ce fandom est déplorable. Ne me faites pas supplier pour avoir un retour._

* * *

**_Note de la traductrice :_**

_ J'espère que avez apprécié. Je pense publier une fois par semaine, toujours le même jour. Il y a dix chapitres. Je traduis toutes les reviews en anglais pour l'auteur original. Si vous voulez lui faire parvenir quelque chose, dites-le moi. Si elle souhaite vous répondre, je vous transmettrais sa réponse en français._

_ J'espère juste que vous avez passé un bon moment._

_ kimi-ebi_


End file.
